lilkimfandomcom-20200213-history
Crush On You (Lil' Kim Song)
"Crush on You" is a multi-platinum single by Lil' Kim off her debut album. It landed to the top twenty five in the UK, and the top twenty in the US and features fellow Junior M.A.F.I.A. members Lil' Cease & The Notorious B.I.G.. The original album version had Lil' Cease rapping alone, while the single version featured him with Lil' Kim. Number 75 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of Hip Hop. Aaliyah is featured in the Music Video. Artist: Lil' Kim * f/ Lil' Cease and Notorious B.I.G. Album: Hardcore Song: Crush On You * Lil' Kim does not appear on the album version of this song UNDEAS Lil' Ceasar, the bitch pleaser Uhh... uh, check it Verse One: Lil' Cease Yo I be buyin em V's, so all my girls be eyein Cease Comin backstage, dyin to get pleased You got me, I rock thee, Versace and linen While you stop your grinnin wit bunch of foxy women Why you speed ball with cards, that's invalid I get clothes, custom made, from a stylist Cruise in my Lexus Land with no mileage While you walk the street until your feet get calloused Take you on a natural high, like a pilot It be all good, toss your clothes like a salad When it's all over put your vote in my ballot It's my diner, I'm Mel, and you're Alice Spend a night, in Lil' Cease palace It be all good as long as you don't act childish While you standin there with the Crist' in your cup If worse come to worse keep this on the hush, uhh Hook: Notorious B.I.G. I know you seen me on the video (true) I know you heard me on the radio (true) But you still don't pay me no attention Listenin to what your girlfriends mention He's a slut, he's a hoe, he's a freak Got a different girl every day of the week It's cool, not tryin to put a rush on you I had to let you know that I got a crush on you Verse Two: Lil' Cease While you tryin to catch Sea Breeze, I'm in the PV's All chrome D3's, decked out TV's CD's with crazy bass, keep my lady laced Don't be fooled by the baby face I hope ya not, cause your thighs got me hot Only one plan, that's to rise to the top I told you before, when I first pursued I want a interlude, in the nude Or we tastin like food when we get in the mood Listen girlfriend we don't mean to be rude But anything I touch come straight to the rear I take chickenheads like the Playmate Of The Year Cause when I first met her, she had the Lex and the 'tegra Game real good, sex was even better I got it for the cheddar once I hit it in the sack Cause I'm Cease a.k.a. Long Dick from the back Hook: Notorious B.I.G. Verse Three: Lil' Cease Yo shorty won't you go get a bag of the lethal I'll be right here just chillin witcha people You know Junior M.A.F.I.A. was just a preview I know I had you open, so why I'ma leave you Especially when I know yo' man is fee-ble It's Cease Degenaro, you know how we do My game is tight, we do the same every night I'm smooth as the words that come from Frank White You messin with city kings with glissy rings That's gonna show you good time pretty thing Cause you was spotted, in the club lookin exotic by somebody, short, dark and chocolate You got it? Any plans to tape yo we stop it Junior M.A.F.I.A., yeah we all about a profit I'm the right dude to get you in the nice mood Flossin rocks the size of ice cubes Hook: Notorious B.I.G. (repeat 4X to fade) Category:Discrography Category:Songs